


Stories of Winter

by SansaWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fairy tails of the Starks and the honor that killed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Winter

The say when the Little Bird was born, the gods smiled down, unaware that one day she would be more a wolf than her brother would ever be.

The Little Bird grew to be a beautiful young lady, who never forgot her manners and could sew like a handmaiden. She did not scream like her sister or run like her brother. When her youngest brother was born, she held his hand and taught him how to walk. She dreamt of knights and songs. Of love and roses.

The townsfolk whispered of the Little Bird and the Young Wolf. The called them Lannisters, without any evidence other than rumors. They said the Little Bird would sing sad songs in the night and the young wolf would run to her room, howling and coming to save her from the monsters under her bed.

When the Little Bird became more beautiful than any other lady in the ice and stone castle where she lived, she was sent away to the castle made of ivory, much farther south. There lived the knights and songs of her dreams. She was promised to a prince and left with her father and sister. Her life became a song and there, at the castle made of ivory, she fell in love with her prince and watched the knights on their horses. 

But soon, her family left, her father killed by her prince and her sister lost in the ivory city. Her prince turned into a king grew bored of his life. He would taunt her and laugh at her, but wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. That was until the Young Wolf raised his army and rode to save the Little Bird and regain his families honor. Her king became angry as the Young Wolf ran through his armies and inches closer to the castle. The King would hurt the Little Bird, he clipped her wings and made her sing songs that were blue and songs that were grey. Still, the Little Bird would sing songs for the Young Wolf at night, and she clung onto the hope of him and the knights in her songs.

Still as she clung to hope, the Little Birds life had to go on. The King locked her away so he could marry a beautiful rose. The Rose promised the Little Bird that she could marry a knight and The Lord of Lies promised that he could take her to her brother. Unsure of what to do, the Little Bird missed The Lord of Lie's ship, and the King married her to The Ugly Lord before she could find her knight. 

The Little Bird still held onto the hope of the Young Wolf. But the Young Wolf soon choked on his own howls and along with their mother, he left the world that the Little Bird was locked in. The Little Bird's cage grew smaller and smaller until she had no room left for knights or songs, only enough for her hope. She lived with her husband, and although he was kind, all she could dream of was her Young Wolf. 

Soon a new king took over and she was forgotten. The Lord of Lies finally took her away on his ship, but this time the Young Bird knew she was not going home. He locked her in another cage and this time there was no room for her hope. So without her hope of the Young Wolf, she decided she'd become the Young Wolf herself. She sewed herself black dresses and became as cold as stone. She pushed The Lord of Lies out of her castle and imagined he was the king that killed her beloved Young Wolf. Together the new Young Wolf and the old Young Wolf loved each other from separate worlds and although he wore white and she wore black, and he was dead and she was alive, together they ruled the cage that once held the Bird. And when time caught up to the Young Bird, she gladly left to live in her wolf's world.


End file.
